No Chance
by lollipop1141
Summary: Hiruma sees Mamori filling her first choice as Tokyo University. Of course a useful girl like her is hard to find, and so the devil quarterback decides to put matters into his own hands. A HxM fanfic.


**This is my first Eyeshield 21 fanfic, and of course, it should be a Hiruma and Mamori pair! XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, but I do own this plot.**

**Enjoy!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

It was almost the end of their 3rd year of high school and the third year students were writing their life plans on a piece of paper. Hiruma Yoichi popped his gum as he lazily wrote down his goals: football, NFL. University: Saikyoudai University

As he yawned, he glanced over to the paper of his football manager and frowned. She had put her goal to be a pre-school teacher, and attending Tokyo University. Of course, the devil quarterback would do anything to not lose the most useful girl he found yet.

So with a plan forming in his mind, he grinned.

=.=

The final exams had come and gone, and Anezaki Mamori had passed it without fail. Hiruma Yoichi had also passed, although he had some 'odd' grades here and there.

"We really have graduated, haven't we, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori said to him as they stood under a cherry tree, watching other students crying, saying goodbye, and taking pictures. Hiruma just grunted as he adjusted the machine gun on his back.

"Your mumbling is noisy, fucking manager." Hiruma growled as he walked back into the building, students drawing away from him as he twirled his black notebook in his hand. Mamori looked at his back in confusion and shook her head. Even if she had been near him for three years, she still didn't know what was going in his mind.

=.=

"Oi, bitch-sensei." Hiruma slammed the faculty door open, sending multiple teachers to freeze and look worriedly at a big breasted foreign teacher. She looked up lazily at her homeroom student.

"What is it, Hiruma-kun?" She asked him. He pointed his gun at her. She didn't even bat an eye.

"Write a recommendation letter for Saikyoudai University -"

"For Mamori-chan, is it?" His teacher whipped out a white envelope and handed it to him. "I already did."

Hiruma blinked. He frowned as he took it. "How?"

His teacher smirked as she leaned on her desk. "Well I don't think you'll understand, since you're so focused in that football of yours. But I can see you're quite fond of your manager."

Hiruma slipped the letter in his bag as he grinned. "I find her useful, sensei. Spout your fucking nonsense somewhere else."

And with that, he left. All the other staff sighed in relief, glad that they had a teacher whose part time job was to assassinate people.

Hiruma's homeroom teacher shook her head as she smiled to herself. "Youth these days."

=.=

The results were going to be announced today and Mamori was anxious about it. The Tokyo University's entrance exam was quite hard, but not impossible. But it wasn't the result from TU she was worried about. What she was worried about was that **something** would happen and it was usually to benefit a certain team captain, as she had found out two years ago.

Suddenly, the house phone rang, and Mamori picked it up. "Hello?"

"Congratulations, Anezaki Mamori, you have been accepted to Saikyoudai University!"

Mamori sighed as she thanked the person on the other end of the line and put it down. So he had struck again. Saying a quick goodbye to her mom, Mamori quickly went to Saikyoudai University, knowing fully well who she would meet.

"Oi, fucking manager. I thought you'd be in TU." A voice spoke up from behind.

Mamori turned around and looked at the young man who manipulated people to get what he wanted. "Good morning, Hiruma-kun. I bet it was your doing, wasn't it?"

Hiruma grinned as he chewed on a sugarless gum. "I have no fucking idea what you're talking about. But since you're here, you're gonna be manager of my team."

Mamori rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Hiruma-kun. I can't let you just do whatever you want with your fellow students now, can I?"

"I'd like to see you try, fucking manager." Hiruma cackled as he sent out bullets, laughing all the way as he recruited people for the football team. Mamori shook her head as she followed.

"It's going to be a long and fun college life."

* * *

**Yaaaay! I finished it! I hope you liked it and I hope I got their characters down…Oh well, I had fun writing this. See ya again!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
